Family Reunion
by DeadlyAlucard
Summary: A mission for Alucard is given to him, and while he is away with Seris, an unexpected visitor of the past shows up at the Hellsing house....Heh...can't say too much or I'll give it away!


Well here we have my idea to a sequal of Hellsing...maybe about 5 years after the whole Incogneto happening...  
  
Hellsing Headquarters, 9:00 P.M. The sun just set after a long Summer's day. We find ourselves in Sir Integra's office. She lighting one of her cigars, as she sits taking care of some paper work...  
  
"Hello Master." said Alucard, as he casually warped into her office, as he so often does. Integra looked up at him, with a sort of displeased look on her face.  
  
"Hello Alucard. I haven't seen you around much today."  
  
"Well, I've been out taking care of some business of my own." He replied with a smirk upon his face. Integra just glared at him with a raised eyebrow, for a moment, then lowered her head again to study a letter she recieved from her magesty herself.  
  
"I got a letter here from the Queen, Alucard. She says there's been an uprising with those freak chips again. She wants me to send a troop over to London to take care of a small fleet of them that have been terrorizing the city with a vampire obviously controlling them. Would you do the honor?"  
  
"Well of course." said Alucard, "I can never turn down a mission from you, my master."  
  
"Good to hear. Why don't you take Seris with you. I haven't sent her on a mission with you for a while."  
  
"Whatever pleases you, Master." With that, Alucard then dissapeared to leave Integra with her papers once again.  
  
9:45 P.M., The Vampire living quarters, Alucard arrives in Seris' room to inform her about this new mission...  
  
"Hello Police Girl. Beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
"You know, Master, I really wish you would start using my proper name. 'Police Girl' is getting rather wearing on my nerves." remarked Seris, a bit frustrated. Alucard smiled, and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Heh, well as irritating as it is to you, you know I will not stop." Alucard loved being a ball buster. Seris just sighed, shook her head, and sat on her bed.  
  
"Well what is it that you've come for? A mission perhaps from our Master?" said Seris.  
  
"You know me all too well, Police Girl. That's exactly it. Well, follow me.."  
  
"I do so hate suprises, Master. I wish you would tell me what I'm gettin myself into." She sighed once more then followed him out the door like a faithful lap dog.  
  
Alucard and Seris made their way to London, escorted in a armored car, with a troop of about 20 soldiers to help them out if needed. They were dropped off by a subway to inspect the underground railroads, for that was where the 'freaks' were said to reside, along with a controlling vampire, whom not much was known about.  
  
"So what did Master Integra tell you about this mission? Just the standard vampire silencing?" questioned Seris.  
  
"Well yes, I imagine. She didn't say exactly how many, but it's nothing I can't handle." Alucard smirked, quite pleased with himself. Seris just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A bit cocky, aren't we?"  
  
"I'm allowed to be cocky, my dear Police Girl."  
  
About 20 minutes after walking through the subway, Alucard stopped in his tracks, narrowed his eyes, and slightly smirked. "Hmm..they're very close." He whispered, as he continued walking again.  
  
Instead of bringing that monsterous gun, that Seris usually equipped herself with, she had a handgun, similar to Alucard's jackyl. Alucard figured it was time for her to take a spin at her own vampiric strength, and not have to rely on heavy artillary for a change.  
  
"Master, don't look now, but I think we've come upon some company here." About six freaks appeared, mouths agape, making their horrible moaning noises, and appearing as the walking corpses they were. Alucard reached for one of his guns, and silenced three of the freaks, with one bullet in each of their heads with no problem.  
  
"You can take care of the rest, right Police Girl? I'm going to go search for this vampire." Alucard left to do as said. Seris did as she was told, by taking her new gun, and silencing the remaining three as Alucard had done with the others.  
  
Back at the Hellsing headquarters, Integra was facing a problem of her own. It appears that with the two vampires gone, the freaks could make a move on the Hellsing house...  
  
"Walter! What is going on?!" Yelled Integra. Walter ran in.  
  
"We are being attacked by freaks, Sir Integra."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, Walter! I mean, why is it that this is happening? Aren't there troops stationed on the first floor?!"  
  
"Well there were, Sir Integra, but it seems as if they were in on this whole thing. They waited for Alucard and Seris to leave so that they could signal the freaks in to attack."  
  
Integra stood up. "Why is it that even my own people turn on me?! I will not let this house be taken over by their filth! Where are my other troops, Walter?!"  
  
"Well not all have decieved you...it was those new troop members that were sworn in last month. They have been plotting this right along, and apparently that letter you recieved from the Queen was a fake. I have already stationed troops on the other floors to fight these freaks."  
  
"Walter, get me Alucard!" Integra exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid the troop he and Seris went with were also part in this, so they abandoned them in London." Walter replied. A loud explosion came from outside. "Uhm...I believe that they just destroyed two of our tanks as well."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening! ALUCARD!" Screamed Integra.  
  
...Back in London...  
  
Alucard heard Integra's voice inside his head. He sneered then headed to meet Seris once more. "Something is happening at the Hellsing house, we must go back, now!" Alucard exclaimed to Seris.  
  
"What are you talking about, Master? We haven't completed our mission yet!"  
  
"No time! Let's go!" Alucard grabbed Seris by the arm and started running through the subway with her, to head back to Hellsing Headquarters, only to find that at the end of the subway, the troop that had brought them, deserted them.  
  
It was 12:00 midnight, back at the Hellsing Headquarters...  
  
"Why hello, Miss Integra." said a black haired, red eyed man, with a menacing grin upon his face, as he waltzed into Integra's office. "Aww, poor little Miss Hellsing. No Alucard here to protect you. Heh. Well..I am the vampire that will put this organization to rest."  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are, just bargeing in here like this?! I will die before letting you and your freaks take this house down! You will have to take me with it!" Integra pulled out a gun from her desk, and fired three shots into the vampire's head. He stumbled back, and just laughed as the bullets were pushed back out of his skull. They fell on the ground, and his wounds healed over.  
  
"I am no ordinary vampire, Milady. In fact, I think your beloved Alucard will be quite pleased to see me, after all these years."  
  
"What do you mean?" remarked Integra, with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Why...I am Alucard's son." said the vampire.  
  
"You can not be! Alucard has no son! You speak such disgusting lies!" Barked Integra.  
  
"But I am what I am. You can not change it by thinking otherwise." The vampire's eyes told only truth, and Integra was frightened by this. She just stared at him, wide eyed, unable to speak, for if this was true, there was no way she would be able to fight alone against his vampiric might. She then got up enough courage to yell out her protecter's name..."ALUCARD!"...and with that, the vampire, the supposive son of the feared Alucard, Dracula, Vlad the Impailor, whatever he would be addressed as, his son sunk his teeth into Integra's neck, draining her almost to the point of death.  
  
"Ahh...Your blood is like fire. The blood of a Hellsing decendant! Such a shame to waste you, but then again, your death would be a marvelous thing! The last Hellsing! Dead! That sounds too good to pass up."  
  
Integra clenched her teeth. The pain was intensifying with every pump of her heart. The vampire neared her neck again, to make his victorious kill.  
  
"STOP!" Yelled a voice from behind him. He turned to face it, and there stood Alucard. Enraged that his master had been hurt, nearly killed, and also jealous that he was not the one to taste her blood first. "After all these years you show yourself to me in this manner?!" yelled Alucard.  
  
"My father...Dracula. It is an honor to see you again after hundreds of years."  
  
"You are not my son...you are dead to me!" Alucard roared. "You are not noble enough to even call yourself my son. I bet you can't even call upon your demons, you weakling. I gave up on you years ago."  
  
"Be that as it may, I am your son! Hah! And look! Your beloved little Hellsing is on the brink of death! I'm ready to see you dead by my hands, Father. Come...face me! I'll be waiting." he then disappeared, leaving Alucard with his Integra. Alucard knelt down next to her, and held up her head. She opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Bite me." She whispered. "Bite me, and give me your blood in return."  
  
Alucard's eyes widened. "You do know of what you ask? You will become that which you live to destroy."  
  
"I know, Alucard...but...I can't let this house crumble...it is not my time to go. Bite me! Do it now before it is too late!"  
  
With that Alucard dug into her neck with his fangs to taste her sweet blood. He then bit himself on the wrist, and put it up to Integra's lips, so that she could taste the blood of a noble Vampire. He let her head down on the floor. She clenched her teeth, and shut her eyes tight in pain, and then she lay silent for only a moment. She opened her eyes once more to reveal her new, bright red gaze upon him. He smiled, for this is something he has wanted for a long time. She stood up, fairly weakened.  
  
"Alucard...thank you." She said. He nodded, and stood back up, and headed out to face that which has challenged him.  
  
Well i hope all of you enjoyed my bit of insight to Hellsing. I hope to write more eventually. Like, Next time on Hellsing, Alucard faces off with his offspring!....Or something to that effect. Heh. 


End file.
